In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,057, a method is described for preventing the accumulation of excessive fatty deposits in the livers of mammals. It has long been known that ingestion of ethyl alcohol in mammals, including man, frequently results in the accumulation of excessive fatty deposits in the liver. In many cases, this accumulation tends to become irreversible and may lead to serious consequences, particularly alcohol-induced hepatitis and, ultimately, cirrhosis.
The method described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,057 resides in the discovery the excessive fatty deposits in the liver can be reduced or prevented from occurring by administering a therapeutic composition consisting of a mixture of pyruvate and dihydroxyacetone to which may be added riboflavin. These substances are natural metabolites which occur in the body as a result of normal digestive processes. Heretofore, however, there has been no appreciation of any correlation between the accumulation of fatty deposits in the liver, usually due to the ingestion of alcohol, and the accumulation of fat in other parts of the body.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,835 there is disclosed the surprising discovery, that the mixture of pyruvate and dihydroxyacetone with or without riboflavin when administered for a relatively long period of time, at least 15 days or more, results in a reduction of the rate of hepatic triglyceride generation and body fat deposition for a given diet. The method is thus useful for impeding overweight conditions in mammals, with or without ingestion of ethanol.
Additionally, it has been found that prolonged ingestion of a mixture of pyruvate and dihydroxyacetone, with or without riboflavin, increases the glycogen-storage capabilities of the liver. Stored glycogen is thus increased for subsequent release into the bloodstream. Stored glycogen has been reported to increase the performance and endurance of athletes. It has now been discovered that prolonged ingestion, at least 15 days or more by non-mammals e.g. by chicken, of a mixture of pyruvate and dihydroxyacetone produces a reduction of the rate of hepatic triglyceride generation and body fat deposition for a given diet and increases the glycogen storage capabilities of the liver.